Homer Simpson
Summary Homer Jay Simpson is the main protagonist of the animated sitcom series, The Simpsons, and one of the most recognizable cartoon characters of all time. He lives in the town of Springfield with his wife and three children and usually works as a nuclear power plant safety inspector, although over the years he has taken on many other jobs, such as being a food critic and a bodyguard. Generally, Homer takes a lazy and sometimes ignorant view on the world around him but has also shown genuine care and love for his family and friends. Homer Simpson was created by Matt Groening all the way back in 1987, with the character still going strong today. Powers and Stats Tier: At least 8-C Name: Homer Simpson Origin: The Simpsons Gender: Male Age: 40s Classification: Human, father, husband, nuclear power plant safety inspector Powers and Abilities: |-|Powers= Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Toon Force, Immortality (Type 2, 3, and 4), Regeneration (High-Low. Healed very quickly after having his heart ripped out of his chest and put back), Resurrection (Can resurrect himself via regeneration and having his soul fly back into his body), Acrobatics (seen here), Astral Projection (As seen here), Enhanced Senses (Vision, Hearing and Smell. In the movie, he zoomed his eyesight, and he heard Lisa's saxophone from hundreds of meters away. He has a good sense of smell when it comes to food. Bart stated that Homer can hear desserts), Weapon Mastery (Proficient user of a gun, wood hammer and mace. Used a motorcycle as a weapon. Highly skilled assassin), Martial Arts (Skilled in military hand-to-hand combat techniques and boxing. Has worked as a bodyguard), Vehicular Mastery (Skilled in driving cars, trucks and motorcycles. Can ride horses with ease), Broadway Force (As seen here), Radiation Manipulation (As seen here), Pressure Points (As a bodyguard, he learned how to incapacitate people), Electricity Manipulation with a Taser, 4th Wall Awareness, Possibly Duplication (As seen here), Stomach Manipulation (As seen here), Subjective Reality and Non-Physical Interaction (Can materialize thought bubbles and physically interact with thoughts), Sound Manipulation and Earth Manipulation (Can scream loud enough to cause a massive earthquake), Light Manipulation (Can grab beams of light), Extrasensory Perception (Can see and interact with ghosts) |-|Resistances= Resistance to radiation (Can walk with radiation covering his whole body, ate nuclear waste with no ill effects), poison (Can casually eat things that are fatal to digest, such as laundry products, dish soap and nuclear waste; can also eat spoiled food without ill effects), fire (Can survive having his entire body set on fire), electricity (He and his family took electric shocks that were strong enough to cause the power across Springfield to flicker. Was struck by lighting dozens of times and was fine, Was zapped by an electroshock and only found it funny. Had his tongue stuck in a plug and came out fine. Ate a bunch of electrified fish without injuries), high frequency sound waves (Survived a sound wave that was loud enough to cause someone's head to explode), brain injuries (Has a thick layer of fluid protecting his brain) and Seduction (Always shown to reject all sorts of women, such as those who are wealthy, cunning and extremely charming, trying to seduce him) Attack Potency: At least Building level+ (Can fight characters who can harm him, superior to Bart) Speed: Subsonic+ (Dodged a cannonball) Lifting Strength: Class 5 (Effortlessly lifted up a motorcycle and used it as a weapon. Stronger than Moe who lifted an orca with two other people. Weaker than, but still comparable to, Groundskeeper Willie) Striking Strength: At least Building Class+ Durability: At least Building level+ (Survived after this and remained conscious, comparable to Chief Wiggum who survived an explosion which destroyed a Bradley Fighting Vehicle) Stamina: Extremely high (Can stay up for several days and can still go on in a fight even with many life-threatening wounds on him. He has endured being stranded in the middle of a desert while suffering from extreme dehydration, as well as other situations such as functioning without his heart, casually walking around with radiation all over him, and remaining conscious after falling off the Springfield Gorge twice in the same day) Range: Standard melee range, hundreds of meters with guns Standard Equipment: Several pistols * Optional Equipment: Rifles, Shotguns, An Uzi, A Taser Intelligence: Below Average in general. However, he has been shown to have competency in fighting, along with having astonishing knowledge in specific areas; for example, Homer has been shown to speak several different languages and is a skilled musician. He has also had many jobs that would require a good resume; and had 188 different jobs within the first 400 episodes. However, for the most part, Homer is often portrayed as being simple-minded and ignorant, mainly due to the fact that there is a crayon lodged inside his brain. Without it, Homer is at least gifted and possibly a genius. Weaknesses: The crayon lodged within his brain makes him unintelligent. Others Notable Victories: Marge Simpson (The Simpsons) Marge's Profile (Both were bloodlusted) Bart Simpson (The Simpsons) Bart's Profile Ned Flanders (The Simpsons) Ned’s Profile (Both were Bloodlusted, Neither had guns) Richard Watterson (The Amazing World of Gumball) Richard's Profile (Speed was equalized) Gumball Watterson (The Amazing World of Gumball) Gumballs Profile (Speed was equal, Both were bloodlusted, Homer had full arsenal) Kong (MonsterVerse) Kongs Profile (Speed was equal) Sans (Undertale) Sans’ Profile (Full arsenal) Mario (Super Mario Adventures) Mario’s Profile Godzilla (Clash Of Kings) Godzilla’s Profile (Speed was equal, Homer had his guns) Notable Losses: Jonathan Joestar (Jojo's Bizarre Adventure) Jonathan's Profile (Speed was equalized, Post-Deep Pass Overdrive Jonathan was used) Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Humans Category:Adults Category:Cartoon Characters Category:Comic Relief Characters Category:Parents Category:The Simpsons Category:Comedy Characters Category:Enhanced Senses Users Category:Weapon Masters Category:Vehicular Masters Category:Broadway Force Characters Category:Pressure Point Users Category:Brawlers Category:Martial Artists Category:4th Wall Aware Characters Category:Protagonists Category:Primary Protagonists Category:Husbands Category:Married Characters Category:Vehicle Users Category:Drivers Category:Musicians Category:20th Century Fox Category:Astral Projection Users Category:Body Control Users Category:Alcoholics Category:Hammer Users Category:Gun Users Category:Tier 8 Category:Acrobats Category:Heroes Category:Good Characters Category:Electricity Users Category:Resurrection Users Category:Regeneration Users Category:Antiheroes Category:Light Users Category:Non-Physical Interaction Users Category:Toon Force Characters Category:Sound Users Category:Earth Users Category:Radiation Users Category:Immortals Category:Duplication Users Category:Extrasensory Perception Users